


First Date

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: You wouldn't think a gunshot wound would lead to a romance, but...well, this particular gangster happens to develop a sweet spot for the little nurse that helped patch him up. So, he gathers his nerve and asked her on a date...and she just so happens to say yes.





	First Date

This isn’t the first time she’s been asked on a date by a patient…but it _is_ the first time she’s said yes.

Most of the time, Ryū follows an unspoken rule: no fraternizing with the people she treats. There has to be a line between the professional and the personal. Not…that she has much of the latter, anyway.

But there’s just…something about this one. He’d been so sweet bringing her those flowers, all blushing and stuttering. Most of those who have tried to step over the line between patient and nurse were more…well, _blunt_. But not him.

…of course…there’s still something that…worries her. Sure, it’s not _too_ rarely that they have victims of firearm violence. They’re an inner-city clinic, after all. But that’s the part that has her unsure. While he may have been an unlucky bystander…Ryū can’t help but wonder if he’s a bit more _involved_ in such violence than she may have first assumed.

Which, of course, leads her to question how…ethical seeing someone like that would be.

…but, she doesn’t want to make any assumptions. So, for now…she’ll trust her gut: that he’s a good person.

…mostly.

She can’t remember the last time she wore a dress. Tugging at the seams along her hips, Ryū eyes her reflection critically. It’s a simple little black cocktail dress - with a hem just above the knee, a slightly-dipping neckline, and flowy, elbow-length sleeves. And it…might be a little tighter on her than when she got it.

But she really doesn’t have much else…so she’ll just have to make due: hips, chest, and all.

The last thing she does is adorn a little silver jewelry, indulging in a spritz of perfume before pulling up white waves with a few “carefree” stragglers to frame her face. Then she puts a purse over her shoulder (a bit harder to be stolen if it’s hung around her), gathers up her keys, and takes a steadying breath before heading out, locking the door behind her.

_…please don’t let me regret this…_

Once tucked in her little car, she reviews the address he gave her. Admittedly, she’s not too familiar with a lot of places downtown - she tends to avoid it beyond work. Still, she at least knows the street. Hopefully it won’t take much from there to find where she’s going. Throwing the little rig in gear, she leaves the apartment building’s parking lot and makes her way into the belly of the city.

It’s early evening, the sky dusky and not yet fully dark as she weaves down the busy streets. Parking is probably going to be a nightmare, but…well, it’s too far to walk. Eventually she manages to find a little spot near an alley, skittering into the lights and away from the shadows between the buildings.

As luck would have it, she meets him before the proper door. He’s leaning against a building, almost…looking like he’s gathering his nerve. There’s a look of focus on his face, staring down toward the sidewalk. Almost subconsciously, people give him a wide berth as they pass by, a few sparing glances to him that he doesn’t seem to notice.

Is he…nervous?

She’s not really surprised - after all, given how bashful he’s been before, she hardly expects him to be suave and confident _now_. But it _does_ help settle some of her own nerves, knowing she’s not the only one who’s a little unsettled in all this.

Before she can stop it, Ryū smiles warmly to herself. Hands clasp at her front, taking a few more steps and tilting her head inquiringly. “…Obito…?”

He gives a start, snapping upright and flushing a light pink. “Huh -? Oh. Er…hi.”

Her smile only grows, a bit endeared at his reaction. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you…I guess we both came from the same direction! It’s…down this way, right?”

“…right.”

A small glint gleams in her eye. “You look awfully spiffy!”

And he does. Not exactly a full suit, but still…nice. A dress shirt is neatly tucked into a nice pair of slacks, which hem just above blacks shoes. Complete with a tie, a jacket tucked over one arm. All his worrying must have made him warm. “Er, thanks.”

Sparing a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, Ryū then offers, “…so, shall we go? I guess we’re a little early, but…better than being late!”

“R-right.” There’s a pause, and then he fumbles his jacket around to offer her an arm. With how flustered he is, Ryū’s hard-pressed not to giggle. Not _at_ him, but rather… _because_ of him. He’s just so cute! At least his own actions are making it easier not to worry about her own.

“Ne…? No need to be nervous. I’m not gonna bite your head off!”

Obito gives her a glance, clearly not looking so sure. “Yeah. I just, uh…”

Taking his proffered arm, she leans into him a bit, seeing him stiffen. “…hey. You don’t have to try so hard. Just…pretend I’m an old childhood friend! Someone you already know. Would that help?”

For a moment, Obito’s expression becomes…unreadable. And yet almost slightly…pained? But before Ryū can amend, he replies, “…I can…try that, sure.”

She tilts her head curiously, but doesn’t ask. “Okay. Let’s see if we can seated a little early, ne? Then we can have some time to just…sit and chat!”

Obito nods, straightening up a bit before beginning to walk. Ryū follows suit, still on his arm, beaming lightly to herself.

It’s not a _hugely_ fancy place, but it’s clear it was a good idea to make a reservation. Only half-listening as Obito hashes it out with the lady at the greeter’s station, Ryū takes to looking around idly, following as they’re given a table: a little one tucked in a corner. The lighting is rather low, accentuated by candles atop the table. How romantic!

Tucking her skirt as she takes her seat, she watches Obito from the corner of her eye. Rather than across from her, he sits along the side that meets hers. When the server asks for drink orders, she sticks with water despite his inquiring glance.

“Just water?”

“Mhm.”

“What, no wine? Or a cocktail?”

The nurse smiles sheepishly. “I…don’t care much to drink. Especially in a public place. At home, maybe a bit…” Paranoia is a powerful thing, and she’d much prefer to keep her wits about her in a place with strangers. What she sees through her work makes her more than aware her city isn’t the safest. “…besides, I don’t want to miss anything if I get tipsy, ne?”

Obito almost looks close to pouting, but acquiesces, doing the same. There’s an awkward silence for a few ticks before she asks, “I do hope your wound doesn’t bother you…? It healed well?”

“Oh…yeah. It’s fine.” A hand spares to rub subconsciously at the shoulder. Almost before he seems to consider the context, he adds, “I’m used to it.”

Ryū’s brow quickly furrows. “…that’s…unfortunate.”

Seeming to realize what he said, there’s a pause as he fumbles before offering, “I, er…I’m always getting hurt one way or another! Y’know, uh…accident prone.” He glances aside as though in avoidance, but…there’s also a look in his eye that seems to suggest there’s a grain of truth to that.

“…I see…” Taking a moment, Ryū eventually looks up, attempting a humored smile. “Well…I guess it’s a good thing you know a nurse, ne?”

He startles a bit, as though not expecting that reaction. Glancing to her, there’s another hesitation before he replies, “…I guess so.”

Slowly at first, conversation picks up from there, even once they order and receive their food. But no matter their chatting, there’s still a degree of Obito’s jitteriness that just…won’t go away. Is he really _this_ nervous? Or is there something else going on? Ryū listens quietly whenever he speaks, doing her best to watch his mannerisms. Maybe he’s got some kind of…anxiety disorder? He’s so jumpy…

Eventually though, they finish their meal, and Ryū insists on declining dessert. “Maybe something later - I don’t want to overdo it and be miserable!”

From there, they work their way to one of the several cinemas the city hosts, perusing the selection. Admittedly, she’s not too familiar with anything playing, and Obito doesn’t seem to be either. So, they pick one at random, with a relatively quick starting time, skipping snacks and simply taking their seats about two thirds up from the front.

While advertisements play, Obito seems to just keep…fidgeting. After several inquiring glances to no avail, Ryū looks to the armrest between them before just…tucking it back up between the seats.

“…what are y-?”

With that out of the way, she nestles down in her seat more and…snuggles up against his shoulder with a light sigh. For a moment he goes stiff, clearly unsure what to do. But eventually, an arm carefully makes its way around the small of her back, prompting a little more settling before they both go still, and the lights go dark.

Thankfully the opening music means she can’t hear his loud, nervous gulp.

Admittedly, it’s…not much of a thriller. Not really any action, and more like…a slice of life movie. But about halfway through, the plot starts to get sad. And then sadder. Watching with a brow wilted in sympathy for the characters, it takes a while for Ryū to notice Obito sniffling. A look up prompts a small start.

He’s crying?!

There’s a long moment where she just sort of…stares, not sure what to do. He hasn’t noticed her yet, too fixated on the screen and its plot. Should she…suggest they leave? She doesn’t want him to cry! But…well, she supposes that means he’s at least invested, even if maybe it’s not something to _enjoy_ if it’s making him sad. So, she just snuggles back down along his shoulder until it ends.

The lights then slowly come back up, people milling about as they ready to leave. But Ryū isn’t in a hurry, preferring to wait and have a clear path out. At first she pretends not to notice him rubbing a sleeve at his cheeks, but eventually looks to him sheepishly. “…are you all right? I’m sorry - I didn’t realize it would be sad…”

“No, no…it’s fine…” He gives another loud sniff, prompting a whisper-soft giggle from his date. “I don’t…usually do that -”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t bottle it up,” she chirps lightly in reply. “Sometimes it’s just…good to have a little cry, ne?” If she’s honest with herself, in a way she’s glad he did - it lets her judge his character a little better. After all, a man who can cry at a movie is one who’s a little more…suited to her tastes. You know - sensitive!

He pauses at that, looking a little unsure…until she gives his nearer cheek a peck, flushing it pink as he startles.

“You missed one,” she teases about his tears, giving him a warm smile. By then, the theater’s nearly empty, so she stands and tugs his hand. “C’mon!”

He stutters and stumbles for a moment, but lets her lead as they head back out into the chill of the evening. By now it’s fully dark, even if the city lights try and say otherwise. Obito gives her another glance as Ryū holds his arm hostage, leaned into him again with a contented hum. There’s a funny, swelling feeling in his chest that he decides is a good thing.

“So…what now? It’s not _too_ late, and I have the day off tomorrow.”

“Er…we could…walk around…?”

“Okay!” She’s quick to agree, even though her outer arm - that without an Obito to snuggle up against - is getting rather cold.

To Obito’s credit, it doesn’t take him long to notice. After managing to wriggle out of her grip despite her questioning, he takes his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders, adjusting it a bit at her front and holding the hems as they sort of just…stare at each other for a moment.

Then the tension seems to break, and they both glance aside with nervous laughter. “…that’s better,” she concedes, holding the front closed with a hand, the other retaking his. They keep walking aimlessly, Obito glancing over several times as though not quite believing what he sees, Ryū just beaming happily against his side.

For a while, she doesn’t seem to pay their path much mind…but eventually notices that Obito’s guidance is rather…all over the place. They weave to and fro across the street, as though skirting something. She tries to see what, but…can’t really make out a pattern. It’s not until they hurry past a parked police car that she gives him a curious glance. Is he…?

The worry from earlier - before she left home - wriggles back to life in her gut.

“Is…something wrong, Obito?”

“Huh? Wrong? Eh…no.”

The feeling works its way into her expression. “…are you sure…? We can -”

“I just, er…you know…I -”

“Obito.” Ryū comes to a stop, prompting him to do the same. Greys give him an imploring look. “…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“…when you came into the clinic…who shot you?”

“I -”

“Who shot you, Obito?”

They reach an impasse, and then…he wilts. “…it was…someone I owed some money to.” He doesn’t look keen on elaborating.

Ryū softens. “…is that why…you’re so nervous…?”

No reply.

“…are you in trouble…?”

“…I…”

She keeps staring despite his look aside before sighing, her own gaze dropping. “…come on.”

“Wh-?”

She doesn’t explain, tugging him forward despite his questions. And she doesn’t stop until she pushes her way through a door that dings pleasantly. Beyond, behind a counter, a pair of apron-clad people greet them jovially. “The usual, please.” Coming to a stop, Ryū turns around to face Obito, giving him a pointed look. “…go pick something.”

“…I -?”

“Anything you want.”

He looks completely lost. Glancing to the displays, he gives her one last confused look before awkwardly going to peruse a selection of…ice cream.

In the meantime, Ryū accepts her own, offering a good bit of money and insisting anything extra be put on her tab. Apparently she’s a regular…which makes sense, given they’re only about a block from the clinic now, after all their walking.

She takes a seat near a window, absently lapping at her cone and watching him. The longer he agonizes, the more nervous he seems to get, eventually accepting an offer of sampling a few things. After several, he picks one out, going to pay before one of the employees shakes their head and points to her. He clearly makes to argue, going so far as to pull out his wallet, but they just laugh and insist, handing over the treat. A pause…and then he accepts, turning to her with a look that’s almost like a pout.

…it’s then she makes up her mind.

Obito gingerly sits in the chair opposite her, staring at his ice cream. “…I could have paid for it.”

“I know.”

“…why did you…bring me here?”

There’s quiet as she seems to think, still licking her ice cream. “…I was testing you.”

“…testing me…?”

“…I don’t know what you do. I don’t know why. But…” She considers her cone for a moment. “…I find it very hard to believe that someone who cries at sad movies…and gives a girl his jacket when it’s cold…and gets flustered over being given ice cream…can be a bad person.”

Obito seems to stiffen for a moment.

“…so, you passed my test,” she announces as-a-matter-of-factly, tending to her ice cream for a moment. “…you better eat that, or it’s going to melt all over your pants.”

“Ah!”

They don’t leave until they’re done (Obito’s pants making it out without a single drip). Ryū still holds his jacket with one hand, the other loosely intertwining a few fingers with his. A glance to a nearby bank’s scrolling billboard reveals that it’s gotten rather late. “…well…I guess we should probably head home, ne?”

“Yeah…”

“I had a lot of fun! Though I still feel bad the movie made you cry…”

“I wasn’t crying…the theater was just very dusty. Made my eyes water.”

Ryū laughs into her palm. “Mhm…”

“…so…”

“Hm?”

Obito hesitates to a stop as they approach her car, drawing her gaze. “Could…could we, maybe…do this again? Well, not this _exactly_ , that would be boring…unless you want to! I -”

“Obito.”

He clams up with a snap of his jaw as she lightly chides him.

Giving him an exasperated smile, she steps up a bit, hand still in his. “…you think too much.” With that, she rises up on her toes to match lips to his softly, lingering for several seconds before easing back. “…we can definitely do this again.”

Eyes wide and face flushed, he just sort of…stares for a moment.

“I’ll text you tomorrow. Actually…no. When I get home. To let you know I made it okay.” A digit gently pokes his chest. “And you do the same, so I don’t have to worry.”

“…y-yes ma’am.”

She snorts. “…tomorrow, we’ll see about arranging another date. But for now…goodnight.”

“Uh huh…” Sounding a little dazed, he lets her withdraw her hand, only seeming to snap back to it when she hands him his jacket. “You don’t…need it?”

“It’s not far to home, and I can turn on the heat in the car. Besides, you still need to walk to yours, ne?” An eye winks. “…I’ll steal it again next time.”

Another blush.

Waving, she steps into her car, turning the engine and eventually pulling from the curb and into the night.

Obito watches her go until she’s lost in the sea of tail lights. Glancing to his jacket - and then around guardedly - lips purse for a moment before lifting the garment to his nose with closed eyes.

It smells like her…

Well…it’ll have to do. Until he sees her again.

**Author's Note:**

> More ObiRyū! Tho...I can't remember the premise behind this piece, besides it being something Meg requested...I don't think it was FOR anything in particular? Just yet another drabble xD And as a gentle reminder, all posts to this account are reflective of RP that happens on Tumblr. The ship in this piece has been RPed for about 2+ years at this point!
> 
> Anywho, this was our first foray into the modern verse! I have one more for it that's a LOT longer, and technically is another "branching" AU with...a lot more questionable themes to it xD But THIS one was mostly just fluff, with a wee bit of the darker side hinted, what with Obito TECHNICALLY being a criminal...whoops. But otherwise, it's just a couple of blushy dorks figuring out their feelings. D'aww~


End file.
